<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop staring at me! by PuffyBunnyTail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964960">Stop staring at me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail'>PuffyBunnyTail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chubby Dipper, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I can’t write summaries, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is jaded and upset as per usual for these types of fics. </p><p>Mabel is a ray of sunshine.</p><p>Bill shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop staring at me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper in no shape or form wanted to do this at all. He was about an hour away from the town square and a second away from passing out. This tradition was as old as dirt itself yet in this day and age religiously affiliated; to his defense he really did try out this whole omega thing. He practiced how to cook, clean, be obedient,seduction(which was a really uncomfortable lesson with his mom being so... detailed about the information), and even tried to be courted by alphas and betas a like but to no avail. He also didn't feel right, actually miserable over all the things, habits,and even parts of himself he had to hide to be considered a "formidable omega". </p><p>As the period of Selection came on he grew more and more reluctant to the idea of having an alpha and even alphas in general; to be honest he was well over finding a mate and " carrying on the family's era,". Mabel could do that all on her own she can go find a willing omega or willing beta and carry the family name just fine; she is really estatic at the idea of a mate and kids. Dipper for the most part wanted to live alone with his books and supernatural phenomenons; he would at this point give up his name not to be bothered with this whole ordeal. But his parents and even his Grunkles opposed the idea, he was to at least to try to find a mate and if he didn't then they wouldn't force him. He was shocked at the compromise and devised a full proof plan at not finding a mate.</p><p>" Dipper come on you have to at least step into the party!!!! "Mabel yelled pulling at his skirts and ankle.<br/>
He had dozed off in thought and quickly sprang up and out of the car. 'Okay Dipper time to put this plan in action,' He made his way into the party and stood at the entrance before even notifying his family. He almost skipped to the bathroom and slipped into the stall then say on the stool and lifted his legs. He knew he had at least 10-15 minutes before his parents or Grunkles came to look for him so he pulled up his skirts to the beginning of his thigh-high stockings (his mom's idea not his) and in the buckle of his garterbelt (also his mom's idea ) pulled out his phone and began his reading on the legends of the Elf King and supposed spottings. Hidden in one of the cups of his bra he managed to sneak his head phones. </p><p>He listened to some of his favorite soundtracks from Final Fantasy and Lord of the Rings. He managed to successfully dodge his family and even made it out of the bathroom in a nick of time too. He passed right be his Grunkle Ford with a big innocent smile; he then moved to phase two. He stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the party and simply waited. No one approached him at first till this rather talk bolky ginger with vibrant green eyes approached him. He smile and the alpha smiled back. </p><p>Dipper began the conversation immediately; he talked about random stuff and stupid facts about wheat. They alpha was impatiently listening and every time he would move to talk Dipper would, with the same annoying voice, ramble on about something else till the alpha walked away. Another alpha approached him a shorter build but stark black hair to his magenta eyes. He began the conversation and he was calm and collected the patient type. He couldn't do the same thing he did for the ginger given he was ambiguous and had almost no patients. </p><p>Dipper looked at him then had an idea; he gave him another complement then with Dipper's perfect acting skills he began to cry. His tears were almost to real but the alpha and his scent paused. Dipper then began to go on about how nice he was and how he just never was treated nicely like this. The alpha was uncomfortable and tried to coax Dipper out of his tears only for Dipper to cry harder causing some people to turn and look. In Dipper's opinion this was funny as hell the poor guy looked so confused and awkward and with that he quickly moved away from him. </p><p>Dipper remained unbothered for a while before he turned to look for his sister.<br/>
Mabel was, to really no one's surprise, surrounded by omegas; she naturally had a thing for drawing people to her and did it whole-heartedly. She was laughing and joking with about 5 or 6 omegas, they were intoxicated by her very being and her usual smell of inscents and roses was ever potent in the air.</p><p>"Hey there bro any luck finding anyone," She asked.<br/>
" Haven't found a single person Mabs, " Dipper lied.</p><p>He knew it was wrong but he couldn't have her knowing; to keep this act up a little longer, he would have to tell her later if she did know she would've said something to our parents (normally unintentionally) and got him in to big trouble. So for the time being he couldn't tell Mabel; he eventually was kicked out of Mabel's courting group and he found his way to the dessert table. He pick up a rather good looking red velvet cupcake and began to slowly indulge in the pastry. Dipper finished rather satisfied with it and ready for another round of evading alphas. He was about to leave the table till his Grunkle in full pursuit of him with some poor guy pulled along behind him Dipper was actually ready to run till his mother quite literally out of no where blocked him in. 'Shit'</p><p>"Ah Dipper, finally found you , I was hoping to introduce you to a young man that has some of your same interest." Grunkle Stan stated.<br/>
"Uh hello my name is Daniels," He extended his hand.<br/>
"Dipper Pines," Dipper stated bluntly as he squeezed the alpha's hand as hard as he could but he refrained from sinking his nails in.</p><p>"Well your Grunkle was telling me you were interested in supernatural phenomenons and even studied some of them," he began.<br/>
'Shit he may have me trapped,'<br/>
"Yes I do," Dipper continued.</p><p>The conversation was actually nice he knew a good bit about his admired studies and wasn't as annoying to talk to. Till he literally ruined it. The alpha though this was some test and was at the moment trying to put his hands up his skirt. Daniels actually had no recollection of the supernatural at all but in his own words was rather educated in the art of dropping panties. Dipper was beyond scared and just out right pissed. Though in the mist of the alpha's pheromones and his wanning strength slapped him dead in his face and once out of his daze he properly received Dipper's foot to his groin and with the slowly crumbling alpha Dipper walked off. Dipper was rather upset the rest of the night and openly avoided anyone that even looked in his direction. Till out of his luck his mother out of no where appeared with a sugary sweet smile.</p><p>"So how did it go with Daniels,"<br/>
"He put his hand up my skirt," Dipper rather bluntly stated.</p><p>His mother's face fell and she looked really upset<br/>
"Oh... Dipper sweety I- I'm sorry about that I was hoping he would be a good match not..."<br/>
Dipper was abit empathetic to the situation but he really didn't want to have an alpha and that whole ordeal solidified his decision.<br/>
"Uh well can I leave now," Dipper asked in the slightest hope to maybe leave.<br/>
" No you may not I still have you till the end of tonight, " his mom stated and moved back to the stairs. Well he did try they couldn't say he didn't.<br/>
Most of the night was rather slow and Dipper was at his third piece of cake and second cup of punch before the party started to slow down. Most of the established mates had already left or found some where to be that wasn't the main ballroom. He was actually happy because Mabel had already settled for someone of her interest some short-blonde with sea blue eyes and a rather nasty attitude but that was Mabel 's choice. </p><p>He was actually about to walk to her till a tap as gentle as ever interrupted his motion; Dipper turned to a really attractive alpha with a scent of a fire place and spicy cinnamon. The alpha has dark brown course hair with golden at the top and nice roasted chestnut skin and he wasn't too tall but had a good 4 inches in Dipper ; he wore a butter yellow button-up and a black vest black slacks and some dress shoes . Dipper almost smiled till he replayed his previous thoughts in his head 'alpha' ; Dipper was more than ready to floor it and running right out of the door till the nice chestnut hand grabbed his shoulder with a gentle squeeze that was to gentle to be painful but at the same time hard to break from. Dipper couldn't read the guy at all and was genuinely scared to even utter a word; but the strange alpha seemed rather amused at his reaction and smiled ever more.<br/>
The attractive alpha never broke his smile but his eyes finally opened to brilliant hazel eyes; his full lips finally fell to a small smile.<br/>
"I was hoping to introduce myself before you disappeared," He started in a smooth voice not really deep but filling. He had a golden tongue piercing.<br/>
" ...... "Dipper didn't utter a word in fear of saying something stupid or actually throwing up; he just stood.</p><p>Dipper knew this guy was a pro at being polite and sweet; he also knew that he couldn't handle this guy like the other alphas so he had to in the next 0.5 seconds escape this guy.</p><p>" Well if that isn't a no then I'll introduce myself my name is William Cipher but you can call me Bill. "He added with the smallest but sweetest kiss at Dipper's shaking hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>